bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiyori Sarugaki
| image = | name = Hiyori Sarugaki | kanji = 猿柿 ひよ里 | romanji = Sarugaki Hiyori | race = Vizard | gender = Female | eyes = | hair = Blonde | affiliation = Vizard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation = Lieutenant of the 12th Division, Head Researcher of the Shinigami Research and Development InstituteBleach manga; Chapter -103, page 8 | previous team = 12th Division | partner = None | previous partner = Kirio Hikifune, Kisuke Urahara | base of operations = Vizard Warehouse, Karakura Town, Human World | marital status = Single | status = Fatally Wounded | shikai = Kubikiri Orochi | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 22, Chapter 189 | anime debut = Episode 112 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Reiko Takagi | english voice = Mela Lee | spanish voice = }} is a former Lieutenant of the 12th Division under Captains Kirio Hikifune and Kisuke Urahara, and currently a Vizard. Appearance Hiyori is a very short, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in stubby pigtails. She wears a red jogging suit decorated with the first kanji of her name and flip flops. She also has an overly long fang protruding from the lower left side of her mouth. This physical characteristic has caused both Ichigo and Shinji to call her "snaggletooth". During her time in Soul Society she wore a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenants armband on her left arm. During this time her pigtails were fairly long and hung down. Personality Despite her small size, Hiyori is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies. Her most common victim being Shinji Hirako, whom she frequently abuses, usually by smacking him with one of her sandals or kicking and punching him in the face. She has even made it a reflex to use him as a human shield when necessary, and show him an obvious lack of respect, a gesture that he seems to return. This behavior dates back to her time as a Lieutenant, despite the fact that Shinji outranked her back then. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper or getting into fights. Having viewed her former Captain Kirio Hikifune as a mother figure, Hiyori was quite hurt by her departure and initially refused to accept Urahara as her replacement, even treating him with her trademark violence and disrespect, despite his attempts to be her friend. When Kirio Hikifune was in charge of her, Hiyori was very respectful to her old captain as a sign of respect and trust but still smacked everyone else around. Hiyori also seems to harbor a hatred of both Shinigami and Humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Hiyori never seems to display much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. During her time training, she never succeeded in making Ichigo call her "Hiyori-san" (Miss Hiyori). Though she calls Ichigo a "dumbass" amongst other names. History Approximately 110 years ago, Hiyori was the Lieutenant of the 12th division under captain Kirio Hikifune until her promotion. Hiyori is first seen surprise attacking captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division as he arrives at the 1st Division Headquarters. For her troubles she gets knocked on the head by captain Love Aikawa, who states that she should apologize, which only prompts Hiyori to question his authority in disciplining her. Love basically states that since her captain isn't present someone has to keep her in line. Regardless of Love's attempts to get her under control Hiyori still insists she won't apologize.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 8-10 Hiyori is later seen waiting with the other captain's as the newly appointed 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting. Hiyori looks on unimpressed upon his arrival. Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 1-3 Later that day Urahara formally introduces himself to the 12th Division and Hiyori, though she flat out tells him that she will not accept him as her captain slapping away Urahara's hand which shocks him. Hiyori states that she already can't stand the fact that captain Hikifune left without a moments notice and now they have to deal with a 2nd Division member as their captain, making note of the the fact that he was Special Forces so he is most likely a sneaky murderer. When the other 12th Division members try to warn her that she is going to far, Hiyori fires back that she is only saying what they are all thinking though the other 12th Division members refuse to side with her opinion. When she confronts Urahara trying to get a rise out of him he simply laughs it off and tells her that he has already been made the captain of the 12th Division. He then explains that he has already made up his mind that the role he will play as their captain and no longer a member of the 2nd Division. Urahara tells Hiyori if she has a problem then its hers to change, Hiyori then proceeds to kick him in his crotch and runs off only succeeding in injuring her foot.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 10-14 While walking around the 12th Division Barracks Hiyori becomes irate when she finds the division moving all of Urahara's vast amount of personal items. She then gets into another confrontation with him when he tries to be of aid to her. The following day at a division meeting Urahara details that he has decided to change the policy of the 12th Division but has yet to determine what course of action he thinks would be a good role for them. Hiyori becomes increasing angry upon hearing that he is still thinking about it and attacks him. She later walks around the 12th Division barracks when she is confronted by Shinji, they get into a small argument and Hiyori attacks him for saying something that Urahara commonly says that she can't stand. She then goes and confronts Urahara and challenges him to a fight which he accepts but asks that they fight hand-to hand. They prepare to fight and Urahara tells her to attack him from any angle, upon hearing this Hiyori goes running at him and kicks him square in the face. Hiyori then runs off and while at the entrance to the division headquarters she realizes that Urahara saw through her attack and moved out the way and then back in place so that she would hit him. She becomes confused at what drives that actions of Urahara.Bleach anime; Episode 207 The following mourning she arrives at the captain's chamber Hiyori becomes enraged at how Urahara has changed the room from its former state, he tries to calm her down and tells her in getting to know him he will get to know her. Not deterred Hiyori attacks him, but he brushes it aside and asks her to to accompany him to Maggot's Nest.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 20-21 Hiyori accompanies Urahara onto the 2nd Division grounds, where he proceeds to explain to her what the detention unit is and what truly happens to those found under their jurisdiction. He further explains what the Maggot's Nest is and what function is entailed. Upon entrance into the facility Urahara tells her that they are not permitted to leave but they are still free within the facility. He then warns her to be careful as the inmates can become violent. Hiyori asks what they did and Urahara plainly tells her nothing causing Hiyori to question the methods but Urahara quickly explains to her the dangers these inmates can bring and why they are imprisoned. He makes note of the true dealings of what happens to those who withdrawal from service in the Gotei 13. Urahara then explains that though the people in the facility are possibly dangerous, he has always felt that given a suitable outlet they could channel their power into something more productive. When one of the inmates tries to attack Hiyori which she soon realizes she can't fight as she left her Zanpakutō behind, the inmate is easily stopped by Urahara who apologizes as he noticed she left her Zanpakutō behind and chose to say nothing, he then makes note that in the facility they are not allowed to carry weapons so hand-to-hand combat mastery is key.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 3-16 This prompts the other inmate to attack to which Urahara easily defends himself and takes out all his attackers much to Hiyori's surprise. Eventually one of the inmates tries to take Hiyori hostage but is quickly overwhelmed by her as she shows her own capabilities in hand-to-hand combat.Bleach anime; Episode 208 Urahara then tells Hiyori they are going to meet the only inmate that is so dangerous he requires his own cell, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Urahara then asks him if he wants to leave the Maggot's Nest.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 17-19 Mayuri and Hiyori get into a small argument where Urahara explains that she is his lieutenant and then asks Mayuri for an answer to his proposition. He then explains that in his capacity as the captain of the 12th Division he has decided to to make an organization the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Hiyori is surprised and further amazed that he would put such a dangerous criminal in the line to a position of power.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 1-6 9 years later Hiyori is seen with Urahara and now 12th Division, 3rd Seat & Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The trio are greeted by captain Shinji Hirako and lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. Shinji proceeds to tell Urahara about current events but is attacked by Hiyori who claims that he didn't say Hi to her. The two get into a fight which leaves Aizen to explain to Urahara that the 9th Division has been sent on a special investigation to find out what is happening with the disappearances in the Rukongai.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 4-9 During her brief time as a member of the institute, Hiyori served as a lab manager, while clashing with then 3rd Seat & Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute Mayuri Kurotsuchi, over who has more authority under the Captain. The two get into a ongoing argument about whose in charge prompting Hiyori to call in Urahara. He explains to her that with the disappearances occurring he has created a new type of Gigai. Before Hiyori can respond they are interrupted by the arrival of Todō the 6th Seat of the 9th Division. Urahara agrees to send a researcher over to the investigation site as per the request of captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division. Urahara elects Hiyori to go to the site, to which she become irate and asks why cant he send someone less important, referring to lab assistant Akon. He questions if she should continue being a lieutenant prompting Hiyori to attack him though he simply dodges her. Though reluctant Hiyori gives in once Urahara explains that she is the only one that he can trust with the task.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 8-13 Sometime later Hiyori is seen running for her life from a shadowed creature, which is revealed to be a Hollowfied Kensei. Just when he about to deal her a devastating blow his attack is deflected by the arrival of Shinji Hirako.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 15-19 Moments later a team of various captains and lieutenants that were sent to investigate the disappearance of Kensei's squad arrive. They begin to attack Kensei and then a Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna, lieutenant of the 9th Division. In the midst of this Shinji picks up Hiyori and pulls her out of harms way.Bleach manga; Chapter -101 The investigation team gathers after the fight and talk about the situation. It within that moment Hiyori starts coughing and becomes Hollowfied herself. It is then that a darkness falls around the rescue squad and they are attacked by a unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 8-15 The assailant is then found to be Kaname Tōsen, Kensei's 5th seat, who is acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen who is the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gives the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami captain Kisuke Urahara and Kidō captain Tessai Tsukabishi show up and save them from destruction. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen make there escape and Tessai uses Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku".Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami are sentenced to execution as Hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by 2nd Division captain Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hiyori and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Synopsis Arrancar Arc Hiyori first appears as Shinji Hirako fails at convincing Ichigo to join the Vizard for a second time. Hiyori smacks him with her sandal and yells at him for not succeeding in his mission. The two are then interrupted by arrival of Orihime Inoue and Chad who were searching for Shinji. When Orihime asks who Shinji is and what he wants with Ichigo Kurosaki, Hiyori answers stating that Orihime didn't think they would actually tell them.Bleach manga; Chapter 189, page 13-17 Hiyori introduces herself to them and they reply doing the same. Hiyori then voices her envy of their name meanings compared to hers and Shinji's and the looks of Orihime compared to her own, even going as far as reaching for her sword and saying that she would just have to kill them as the conversation has become pointless. She is however quickly grabbed by Shinji who runs far away from Chad and Orihime with Hiyori over his shoulder. All the while she screams and argues with him causing him to punish in a very uncomfortable way. Hiyori eventually calms down and admits that she hates humans and Shinigami. Shinji tells her that he already knows that thats why he was the one that went to enlist Ichigo and told her to wait.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 1-5 .]] When Ichigo decides to finally show up at the Vizards' warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 As the other Vizard have a conversation about the status of the fight, Hiyori gets bored and walks toward the battle and tells Hachi to add another five layers to the barrier. She then attacks Shinji knocking him away and through a nearby wall. Hiyori then explains to Ichigo that he has the who situation backwards, as they want him with them but its not up to him its up to them. Only after seeing his power will they decide, he has no right to choose, from their point of view if he is powerful enough they will teach him how to keep his inner hollow in check. She then tells him to Hollowfy but Ichigo refuses but Hiyori puts on her mask and tells him she already told him he has no choice. She then tells him that if he is to scared she has no choice but to pull out his inner hollow by force.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 16-25 Hiyori then proceeds to taught Ichigo into Hollowfying and decides to take a more direct approach and attacks him with her mask on.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 1-4 After some considerable fighting Ichigo is left tired with many injuries. She continues to goad him on but he still refuses to use his mask. Hiyori then tells him that at the very least he should use his Bankai, after he refuses she tells him that she knows why he wont use his powers and then fiercely attacks him. Which brings his inner hollow to the surface allowing him to gain possession over Ichigo's body. He then quickly attacks Hiyori before she can react breaking her mask, slamming her into a wall and he then proceeds to strangle her with one hand. The other Vizard, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her. Shinji then determines that they have seen all that they need to see and asks Hiyori if she approves, but she is to terrified and shaken to respond.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 7-19 Hiyroi waits around with the other Vizard as Ichigo does some training on an exercise machine, using her training techniques on his own. She gets into a minor argument with Shinji over boiling hot water. Ichigo becomes irritated with using the work out machine and throws it at Hiyori who blocks herself with Shinji. Her and Ichigo then get into argument when he doesn't believe the training is achieving anything.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7-10 Hiyori later goes with the other Vizard down into his underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 As Love fights the possessed Ichigo, Lisa asks the other Vizard what's the longest time any of them have ever taken in the inner hollow subjugation battles. Kensei notes to her that Hiyori took sixty-nine minutes and 2 seconds and tells her that Ichigo is up to sixty-eight minutes and 44 seconds. When Ichigo's Hollow form begins to destabilize Hiyori yells to Hachi to get Love out of the barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 3 & 6 Ichigo after gaining control over his body once again is later seen training with Hiyori with the pair using their hollow masks while fighting. Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 7 When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier, the other Vizard are surprised. Orihime Inoue then shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be a culprit. They are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 10-13 Later as Orihime talks with Rukia Kuchiki they are interrupted when Hiyori drops right in on them. Hiyori grabs Orihime and tells her that she is coming her as Hachi has business with her. They leave just so fast Rukia has little time to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 8-9 Upon return to the warehouse Hiyori engages in sparring with Ichigo again.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 13 As they continue to fight Hiyori maintains the upper hand brutally beating Ichigo and continuing to taunt him. When Kensei announces that dinner is ready they take a break from the training. Shortly after eating Shinji asks Hiyori how the training is coming along to which she says it isn't as Ichigo is nothing special.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 7-8 Hiyori is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc She is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Blazing Fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Hiyori says no. Shinji tells her to shut up as he wasn't asking her. She screams at him asking why wouldn't he be asking her like he asked everyone else. When Lisa leaves, she asks her where she is going and does the same when Shinji leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 5-7 When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto the the huge hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth. Hiyori is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 16-19 Hiyroi stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-3 Hiyori displays her power when she cuts a Gillian hollows mask down the middle with her Zanpakutō and the blow it away with a point blank Cero blast that kills several other hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 6-7 When Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori engages in battle to offer aid to 10th Division captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya in his battle against 3rd Espada Tia Harribel. Hitsugaya then states that there is no point of questioning if the Vizard are friend or foe under the circumstances. Hiyori agrees seeing as she really could care to be helping out Shinigami, she admits that now is not the time to fight amongst each other.Bleach manga, Chapter 367, page 7-9 Hitsugaya asks Hiyori if they can take care of the Espada as he wants to go fight Aizen. Hiyori yells at Hitsugaya noting the Vizard has come for revenge against him and Hitsugaya was already having problems fighting Harribel so what makes him think he can take Aizen. Hitsugaya admits that she is right and tells her he is sorry he just panicked. Instead of letting it go Hiyori starts an argument with Hitsugaya, to which he just remains silent until she questioned his position as a captain insinuating he is a kid. This prompts Hitsugaya to yell back at her, causing the two to get into a big fight. Lisa becomes annoyed and goes to attack Harribel by herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 10-13 Hiyori dons her Hollow mask and releases her Shikai and goes to attack Harribel alongside Lisa and Hitsugaya, the resulting attack creates a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 16-18 Following the explosion, Aizen appears and strikes down Harribel killing her, leaving Hiyori to appear next to Shinji. bifurcating Hiyori.]] Hiyori sets her sight on Aizen as her Hollow mask dissipates. Shinji appears near her and tells her and the others that it would be best not to be too quick to go near him, explaining that with Aizen's ability, one would be done for before it begins if they don't have a plan in mind. Hiyori tells him that they know that much, but Shinji tells her that he specifically talking to her, as he tells her to stand down. Aizen begins to taunt them stating that regardless of what they do the ending will still be the same, as their fates had already been decided. Shinji tells Hiyori to not listen as he is only trying to provoke her. Aizen goes on stating they have nothing more to fear seeing as they all died that night over 100 years ago. This taunt completely sends Hiyori over the edge, as she becomes enraged and proceeds towards Aizen to attack him, as Shinji yells to her to stop. Before she realizes it, Hiyori's body is severed at the waist by Gin Ichimaru's Shikai, and goes into shock as she sees the bottom portion of her body fall behind the top half. Shinji screams to Hiyori and immediately catches the top half of her as she falls. Hiyori, now seemingly fatally injured, tells Shinji that she is sorry as she just couldn't control herself. Shinji calls to Hachi but upon realizing that he only has one arm, he instantly remembers that Orihime Inoue can heal as he yells for Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 6-17 Shinji then gives Hiyori, who is breathing quite shallowly now, to Hachi as he goes to fight Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 12-13 Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hiyori is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter who commonly use various kicks in combination with her Zanpakutō to take out opponents. She has highly aggressive tendencies often make her lash out at other people even under normal circumstances. She has enough skill to hold her own against a dangerous inmate from the Maggot's Nest who had taken her hostage.Bleach anime; Episode 207-208''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 7 Enhanced Strength: Both as a lieutenant and a Vizard, she brutally beat up Shinji and Ichigo using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 7 Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her fighting skill surprising those she attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 8-9 Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Vizard, Hiyori possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her spiritual energy is pink in color. With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Zanpakutō : Hiyori's Zanpakutō is standard in appearance, even though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small hearts, a contrast to her not-so-girlish personality. During her days as a Lieutenant, she would wear it by her belt, but as a Vizard, she normally carries her sword from her right shoulder on her back; being one of three known Shinigami to do this, the other two being Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *'Shikai': It's Shikai command is . With this release, Hiyori's katana becomes a large cleaver with a serrated saw-like blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 16-17 :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Her hollow mask is skeletal in appearance and sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows. Also when donning her hollow mask Hiyori's sclera turns completely black and her irises become golden-yellow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, Page 24-25''Bleach'' anime; Episode 122 She took the longest to defeat her inner Hollow out of all the current Vizard (excluding Ichigo, who took about the same amount of time), at 69 minutes and 2 seconds. When angered or provoked in some way, the mask's power increased due to her emotions ruling her. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Hiyori's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. :Cero: While fighting an army of Menos, Hiyori displays the ability to fire a Cero from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. The blast is wide and can take out more then one target at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 366; Page 6-7 Appearance in other media Hiyori is a playable character in a couple of Bleach video games, including Bleach: Heat the Soul (series) and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. She can use her Vizard mask, which is quite powerful in the game. Quotes *(To Ichigo)'' "The fight can wait, Barbeque's more important!" *(To Chad and Orihime) "''A princess and a tiger, huh? Such excessive names! Our names mean 'monkey' and 'lewd!' I'm so jealous!" *''"I don't want to be helping you out Shinigami!! But this isn't the time for that!!" '' *(To Shinji) "...I'm...sorry...Shinji......I...was impatient..." References Navigation de:Hiyori Sarugaki es:Hiyori Sarugaki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants